Howard Stark (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Howard Stark | Aliases = Howard Stark II, Howard Stark, Jr. | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = , offered membership to the Hellfire Club, rumored involvement with the V-Battalion | Relatives = Isaac Stark (ancestor) Howard Stark, Sr. (father, likely deceased) Edward Stark (brother, deceased) Maria Stark (wife, deceased) Anthony Edward Stark (son) Morgan Stark (nephew) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Stark Mansion, New York City | CharRef = Iron Manual Mark 3 #1 | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (white at temples; formerly black) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = CEO of Stark Enterprises, Adventurer, Inventor, Industrialist, engineer, Spy | Education = | Origin = The father of Tony Stark, usually mentioned in flashbacks. | PlaceOfBirth = Richford, New York | Creators = Archie Goodwin; Don Heck | First = Iron Man #28 | Last = Unknown | HistoryText = Origin Howard Stark was a brilliant inventor and Industrialist. He and his own father worked on various projects, and later founded Stark Industries. During WWII and after, he worked on various government projects. These included the Manhattan Project and housing the 'Arsenal' robots in a hidden subbasement in his mansion. The robots were only supposed to be activated if the US was overrun during a presumed Cold War conflict, but both known models have been accidentally awakened and stopped by the Avengers. Brotherhood of the Shield After WWII Howard was approached by a mysterious organiztion called the Brotherhood of the Shield who have appointed themsleves the protectors of Earth. The group has protected the human race from threats for centuries Back in 1953 just after the death of Joseph Stalin the leader of the Soviet Union. Two prominent Shield agents billionaire industrialist Howard Stark and scientist Dr. Nathaniel Richards recruit a mysterious young man named Leonid, who possessed amazing superhuman powers. They take the powerful young man taking him to the Brotherhood of the Shield High Council in the Immortal City under Rome. The High Council reveals aware of the "The Final Fate of Man", and they have appointed themselves the task of protecting the Earth until that event. They reveal to Leonid that he has a destiny to help in their endeavor Leonid meets Leonardo da Vinci, who has apparently traveled through time to use his device to save the world. Da Vinci's return was met with resistance from Isaac Newton who saw it as a threat to his reign as leader of the organization. This eventually leads to the organization splitting into two factions; one led by Newton and one led by Da Vinci. Stark, Richards and Night Machine travel to the Immortal City and try to stop the two battling factions by putting the decision of leadership in to Leonid's hand on whom is right, he chooses Da Vinci over Newton, while he escapes in to the future. Family Life Howard later met and married a young woman named Maria Carbonell. The couple had a son together named Anthony Edward Stark. Like his father the boy was a genius, but Howard constantly pushed Tony to be the best, telling him that someone must have 'iron in their backbone' to be successful. Howard had one major weakness he had a severe case of alcoholism, something his son would later face on his own. Stark Industries He was a contemporary of many other powerful businessman such as Warren Worthington II and Creighton McCall. Membership to the exclusive Hellfire Club was offered, but it seems Howard was uninterested in anything other than the lavish parties the club threw. It is believed Howard was also a member of the V-Battalion. He was targeted by the Red Skull (Johann Schmidt), and is rumored to have met the Watcher Uatu. Ides of March On the Ides of March, Howard and Maria were killed in a car accident. It has been hinted that the incident was not random and possibly arranged by the V-Battalion. Tony ran his father's company, started a charity in his mother's name, and later became Iron Man. However Howard Stark said to Nathaniel Richards soon after joining the Brotherhood of the Shield that the Brotherhood would fake his death by car accident, calling his deceased status into question. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Howard Stark exercised regularly and was in good shape. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * According to Iron Man #322 his full name is Howard Walter Stark. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Stark Family Category:Humans Category:Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate members